


English Tea Kiss

by wolfinpink



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinpink/pseuds/wolfinpink
Summary: 10K experiences first time feelings for a boy survivor





	English Tea Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and first kisses. Inexperienced Bi!10K has first time attraction to a guy. Very cute and flustered. HAPPY PRIDE MONTH EVERYONE <3

Cold metal pressed against 10Ks exposed neck. His hands immediately gripped his rifle tighter and his legs began to pivot.

“Nah – ah – ahhh.” A mans voice whispered against his ear, “not unless you want some mercy.”

10K sighed and let his rifle slip to the floor. It clattered against the bricks and echoed around the bar. The man huffed but didn’t say anything as the sound of footsteps heading down the hall grew louder. Warren, Doc and Addy filed inside; weapons raised.

“Hello all.” The man behind 10K said. His free hand slipped around the boy’s waist, holding him firmly in place.

“There is exactly 0% need for violence.” The man said, leaning his head out from behind 10K.

“Actually that percentage depends entirely on you.” Warren replied, taking another step forward.

“Let the kid go.” Doc commanded.

“The only way this goes well for you is if you release him.” Addy agreed, coming into step with Warren.

There were a tense few seconds. The sound of Zs beating on a barricaded door came from outside. The rest of the room was silent save for everyone’s shallow breaths.

“Got a name?” Warren asked, her pistol remaining steadily trained on the two.

“Jamie.” The man replied, shuffling his feet behind 10K, “and you are?”

“Warren. This is Doc. Addy. And you’ve got your piece against our boy, 10K there.” She motioned to everyone as they were introduced.

“Nice to meet you all. Is there a reason you’ve broken into my home?” Jamie asked, his tone was civil and calm. 10K wasn’t a good judge but he thought he sounded British. There was something about his accent that reminded him of old doctor who episodes.

“We’re just looking for shelter from the herd.” Warren explained, she took another step forward as she lowered her pistol, “we’ll be out of your way as soon as they move on.” 

10K felt Jamie relax a little against him. The pressure at his waist lessening. After a moment, Doc and Addy followed suit and lowered their weapons. No one sheathed them, but they were down.

“Well.” Jamie swallowed thickly, “I don’t see any reason why we can’t have a cup of tea while we wait.” Slowly he slid his hand off 10K and gave him a small push towards his group.

Warren and the new man mirrored each other as they slotted their weapons back into holsters. The tension immediately dissipated.

10K turned to see the man that had held him captive. Man? Maybe boy was a better fit. He must have been barely older than 10K himself, wearing blue jeans and a jacket with metal rivets and plates sewn into the fabric. His hair was light brown, scruffy, and a 5 o’clock shadow curved over his cheeks.

Doc slapped 10K on the arm as he grabbed up his rifle and re-joined the group. The bar they were in was English themed. Banners hung over the walls and union jacks adorned the chairs. Jamie had cleared away most of the seats and tables but left a few in the centre as a kind of dining area.

“I’ve got earl grey and a lot of green.” He says, tossing the flap door up and sliding behind the bar. He pulled up a camp cooker with a small gas tank attached and began boiling some water.

“Can’t be a coincidence that the first Brit we meet is in a pub called the Queen’s Best?” Doc laughed, taking a seat and making himself comfortable.

“It was my sisters.” Jamie said, “she use to live above it.”

Warren and Addy pulled up a chair while 10K leaned against the wall, next to a ripped union jack flag. The place where Jamie had gripped him felt strange, and he ran his fingers over his waist. It almost tingled. He kept his eyes on the boy as he potted about, collecting cups and tea bags. 10K had to admit, he was kind of graceful.

“Sorry about before.” Jamie glanced over at 10K, giving him an apologetic smile. His stomach clenched in response.

“Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled back.

“Had any contact with the UK?” Warren asked taking her own seat along with Addy.

“None. I was just here on holiday to see my sister when day one happened. Pretty much been here ever since.” Jamie replied, pouring hot water into a collection of mugs. He tossed a handful of teabags onto an empty tray and loaded it up with steaming hot cups of water before bringing it over.

“Shoulda known this is where all the damn tea went.” Doc said, taking a green and dunking it into his mug.

“This was all just my sisters stash.” He chuckled, “I limit myself to one a day now. Barely enough to last the year. But what are the odds that I’m gonna last it either?”

“Amen brother.” Doc said, and held up his mug to clink.

Warren wrapped her fingers around the mug and breathed in the scent. Addy waved off the option of tea and crossed her legs, letting her Z-whacker come to rest gently against her knee. Jamie plopped a bag into a mug and turned to 10K.

“You look like an earl grey kinda guy.” He said and extended him the drink.

Now that he was closer 10K could see his bright green irises. His lashes were impossibly long and there were lines around his eyes that came together as he smiled. 10K realised he thought this boy was… pretty. 

His lips turned up into a sweet smile as 10K hesitated to take the mug.

“I don’t bite.” He laughed, “unless you’re into that.”

Warren and Addy shared a smirk as 10Ks face lit up bright red. He snatched the mug and clutched it to his chest, savouring the warmth. Julian sauntered back to the table and took his own seat.

“So where are you guys headed?” He asked, taking a sip of his own tea.

“Not sure.” Warren replied, “just heading.” She closed the subject with a long gulp.

“I only ask because I’m running out of supplies here and you’re the first people I’ve come across that didn’t try to fill me with holes. I’d happily share what I’ve got for some safety in numbers.”

Warren glanced at the rest of the group. Doc shrugged and sipped his tea. Addy sighed but didn’t reject the idea. 10K took pains to stand perfectly still, as his heart beat erratically against his chest. He wasn’t sure if he wanted this boy to come along. Logically, he shouldn’t have a problem with it. Besides the fact he could kill them in their sleep, but that’s the same risk they’d taken with him. Still, knots tightened in his stomach at the thought of going on the road with him and his graceful movements, his long eyelashes, his pretty mouth.

“I’m good in tight spaces.” Jamie continued to sell himself casually. His elbow was resting on the top back of the chair, his body relaxed into the worn wood.

“How about this? That herd isn’t going anywhere tonight, so we’ll hunker down here. Tomorrow, if they’re gone, you can come with us until you find someplace more suitable. A community. Another group. Whatever.”

Jamie beamed as he nodded. Tension that hadn’t been visible before was released from his body. 10K internally groaned. His cheeks were still burning and he wasn’t sure if it was from the boy or the steaming tea.

“Perfect. We can stay upstairs. My sister has – had a two bedroom. It’s cosy.” Jamie smiled, finishing off the mug.

He placed it back onto the tray and slapped both of his thighs before standing up. The rest of the group followed suit, Doc downed the drink but Warren and 10K held theirs to their chests.

“Please, follow me.” He said and lead the group to a well-concealed door in the back of the bar. He unlocked it and it swung open to reveal a narrow staircase. Jamie ushered them up and he locked the door behind them as they went.

Upstairs was just as the English boy had described it – cosy. A tiny kitchen overlooked a two seater couch, crammed next to a dining table which was piled with books. Half a dozen were open, most were survival guides and native plant information. A few were fantasy novels.

There were three doors, the left most leading to a staggeringly small bathroom with no working water, the middle to a master, and the right to a kid’s room with a bunk. The few windows overlooking the road were half covered by blinds, but the light was waning anyway.

“I’ve got some canned food and a few litres of water in the kitchen. There’s two single beds, a double and the couch.” Jamie gestured around the apartment before plopping down on the lounge. 

10K weaved around the furniture to peer out the window at the horde making its way through the streets. There were a few clawing at the barricades to the pub downstairs but most were staggering onward.

“I wouldn’t worry.” Jamie appeared next to him, making him jump. He leaned in to see through the window, pressing his shoulder against 10Ks.

“I welded that door shut with some bars I found. The only way in is up the ladder you guys used.” He turned to smile encouragingly, their faces were barely a few inches apart.

For a moment 10K could smell Jamie’s sweet breath against his face. He drew in a deep breath before he could stop himself, savouring the taste of tea leaves. Jamie’s eyes leisurely rolled down 10Ks face, making no attempt to hide the long seconds he stared at his lips.

10K swallowed thickly as he felt his cheeks burn.

“Button mushrooms and pineapple for dinner, kids.” Doc clonked two cans down on the counter, making the boys jump apart.

Warren had surveyed the apartment and was quietly speaking to Addy in the corner.

“We’re going to leave someone on watch.” She said, making her way into the kitchen.

“I’d be happy to go first.” Jamie piped up, “you’re being generous taking me with you after all.”

“No offence, but I’d rather one of us took the shifts, not in the mood for a knife at my throat.” Warren was even-toned as she spoke, casually glancing over the cans that Doc had chosen.

“No offence taken.” Jamie replied, “I’ll stay up anyway, if you don’t mind.”

Warren nodded before assigning 10K the first watch duty. Next was hers, followed by Doc and then Addy if it came to that. 10Ks stomach twisted at the thought of being in relative privacy with Jamie but he kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t about to make a fuss when he wasn’t even sure why he was feeling one in the first place.

The group shared out the cans evenly as they sat staggered around the tiny apartment. Doc asked a few questions in good humour. If he’d met anyone else decent? If he’d been out to scavenge much? Jamie answered anything and everything thrown at him with a charming ease.

“So, what’s with your name?” He asked, motioning with his mostly empty can. 10K’s head jerked up and he glanced at the others, willing them to speak for him. When it was evident, they were staying silent he sighed.

“It’s how many zombie’s I’m gonna kill.”

“He’s a hell of a shot. Already up to 3489.” Doc beamed proudly.

“No way.” Jamie’s confident bravado slipped away for a moment, showing an enthusiastic young boy as he jumped up and skipped over to his table. He snatched up a small notebook and brought it back to the group. He sat closer to 10K than before, but no one seemed to notice except 10K himself.

“I count them as well.” He flipped open the pocketbook to a tally marked page.

“I’m barely into my 800s though.” A little pink dusted Jamie’s nose as he passed the book to 10K.

He skimmed through the pages and read small notes on the side of the page. Every so often a tally mark coincided with a little blurb of a significant kill or a small crude drawing of the event. 10K continued to flip back through the book until he reached the first page. 30 or so tally marks in was a mark that had been scratched harder than the rest. The gash penetrated the next few pages, as if someone had scored it over and over. 10K looked questioningly up at Jamie to see he was looking away. He closed the book and pushed it back into his hands, his fingers grazing Jamie’s knuckles.

“You’ll be up into the thousands soon when you come with us.” Doc again broke the trance 10K hadn’t noticed he was in.

The sun had gone down a while ago now, the drone of Zs below was quiet but consistent. Addy picked up the two empty cans and returned them to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna turn in.” She said, speaking mostly to Warren, “us girls take the double?”

“Sounds good. A real bed.” Warren nearly moaned the last word and Addy chuckled.

Doc squeezed 10Ks shoulder as he turned towards the kid’s room.

“I call top bunk!” He laughed and skipped into the room.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to gather their things and retire. 10K sat agonizingly still as they retreated, leaving Jamie and himself alone. Of course, the walls were thin and the doors thinner, so it wasn’t as if they had much privacy. But still, the empty room seemed full of a tension that hadn’t been so strong when the others had been there.  
“Honestly, it’s pretty damn secure up here.” Jamie commented after a while. He tossed the book back onto the table and came to sit next to 10K on the lounge, “there’s a trip wire that will sound if they get through the door as well. Tin cans.”

10K shuffled back a bit from the heat he felt as their legs accidentally collided. He pressed himself awkwardly into the arm of the couch. Sensing his discomfort, Jamie shifted over slightly as well. In the corner of his eye, 10K thought he caught a twinge of pain cross over his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

“What was with that mark in your book?” He asked. Usually 10K was okay with silence. He wasn’t one to speak for the hell of it, or to fill a space. But with Jamie, the tightness in his chest was compounded when there was nothing to say.

“It was my sister.” He shrugged, but his hands wrung together in his lap. They twisted roughly over each other again and again. The English boy stared out across the room as his hands writhed. 

10K glanced at his hands and longed to still them. His fingers twitched with need to calm the boy’s pain. He struggled with the feeling for a few moments before it became too much and his hand shot out to rest on Jamie’s. He stilled immediately.

“My dad was my first.” He said quietly, as his fingers began gently running over Jamie’s knuckles in small circles. It took the two a good full minute before they looked up at each other.

“It wasn’t her / him.” They both spoke at the same time, about their own loved ones. A small smile crept across 10Ks face as he looked at Jamie’s grin. The English boy slid is bottom hand out from the pile and placed it on top, sandwiching 10Ks fingers between his own.

Doc’s gentle snoring emanated from the room to their left and they both chuckled.

Somehow they’d come to slide closer together on the couch, but it still took 10K by surprise when Jamie leaned toward him, angling his head to touch their lips together. In a knee-jerk reaction 10Ks head lurched back before the kiss could happen.

Jamie’s eyes snapped open and he pushed away, pulling his hands away from 10Ks, as his face flooded with colour all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Bloody hell. I’m sorry. I thought you - ”

“It’s just I’ve never…” 10K started, he brought his hands up to his face and scrubbed at his eyes. What was happening? His heart ached in his chest when he looked at Jamie’s lips. His stomach was full of butterflies. His hands were curiously cold now that he wasn’t holding Jamie’s and it wasn’t a feeling he liked.

“You’ve never kissed a boy?” Jamie asked, head tilted a little.

10K slowly brought his own arm down and let his hand gingerly rest on Jamie’s knee. He couldn’t look him in the eye, but felt in his peripheral vision that he was smiling slightly.

“I’ve never kissed… anyone.” 10K admitted.

“Anyone?” Jamie replied, his slacken jaw evident in his tone.

“No.”

“Oh.”

Jamie touched his hand to 10Ks cheek and gently brought his head up to look in his eyes. 10K was trembling terribly, but his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Can I be your first kiss?” Jamie asked softly, his eyes glancing down and up 10Ks face.

His voice was stuck in his throat like he’d swallowed too much bread. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he nodded quickly. Jamie smiled. He shuffled closer on the lounge and his other hand came to rest on 10Ks shoulder.

Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. 10Ks heart soared. Jamie let his tongue slide over his lips as he deepened the kiss a little. His fingers wrapped gently around 10ks shoulder and slid upwards to rest in the crook of his neck. He broke the kiss and pulled back as 10K let out a small gasp.

“You taste nice.” 10K whispered absently and then blushed a furious red colour. Jamie just chuckled softly.

“So do you.” He whispered back, and pressed his lips to 10Ks again.


End file.
